


A Naked Confession

by AokazuSei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokazuSei/pseuds/AokazuSei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before anyone was able to play on the basketball team, Riko made Seirin accept the consequences for losing. The only problem Seirin had was that they didn’t think she would go through with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Naked Confession

Winter cup finals had ended, and unfortunately, at Seirin's loss. Weeks have passed yet they were still recovering, especially Kuroko Tetsuya. It was to be expected; after all, he was deluded to believe that he was useless by none other than the person whom he respected.

It was Saturday, 9:13am, and Seirin was attending their hellish practice like usual but not with the same enthusiasm like before. And this, ultimately, pissed off Riko. She understood their despair after that match and tried to be supportive over the days, but for godsake, it had been 3 weeks already! Their attitude should have changed at least a little, yet here they were, running around the court sluggishly, with mediocre passes and shots.

Riko continued observing the court, and her eyes landed on a certain bluenette. He really is visible now, she thought dismally, not because it was a disadvantage to their team but because she was truly sympathetic towards Kuroko’s situation. But, all her sympathy disappeared the moment Kuroko missed a pass, which hit his face, which then caused him to fall. Angered by her junior’s lack of motivation, Riko blew into the whistle.

“Guys~,” Riko’s voice was laced with innocence, yet it couldn’t hide her deadly intentions. “Do you remember what we did when you joined?”

A cold sweat appeared as her threat settled into their mind. _IS SHE SERIOUSLY GOING TO MAKE US DO THAT?!_

“You guys lost Winter Cup, but I didn’t want to make you guys do it since you did your best. But now,” Her anger and irritation was easily visible as she sneered. “Since you guys need some motivation, I’m going to make you do it.”

“WHAT?!” The team shouted, with the exception of Kuroko. Everyone was panicking, with the exception of Kuroko. Riko’s evil grin scared everyone, with the exception of Kuroko. Well, the reason is because he had escaped the moment Riko’s aura changed. It seems he still has a low presence after all.

Once Seirin had accepted their fate, Riko noticed that they were one person short, thus successfully causing her rage to return. “Guys~ Where is _Kuroko_?”

They looked around. Kuroko wasn’t anywhere at all. They all turn to face a furious Riko, who provided emphasis on. “Find him...or I’ll feed you 10 bowls of my cooking.”

In seconds, the gym was empty. Seirin was desperately searching for their youngest member. After about two hours of searching, they finally found Kuroko, who was hiding in one of the classroom closets. Fortunately, well unfortunately in Kuroko’s case, they were able to find him when he sneezed, other than that, they would have no way of finding him.  

“It seems you want to be the first person to confess, Kuroko,” Riko smiled with the most deadliest aura. Kuroko, despite his blank expression, grimaced in anticipation. “So, who is it?”

“... I apologize, but I don’t have anyone that I see in that way,” He replied smoothly. But, Riko was able to sense that he was lying. Her woman's intuition was almost never wrong, except when it came to cooking.

“Ah, I see. Then, I guess I’ll make you confess to Kiseki no Sedai one by-”

“I have someone I like,” Kuroko quickly interrupted. It would be a lot worse if he had to confess to everyone in Kiseki no Sedai. He literally shuddered at the thought of confessing to Kise, and it didn’t help the fact that coach forced him to do it naked.

“Ah, that’s good. Then, let’s go,” She started dragging the poor bluenette by his collar. Seirin followed at a distance and prayed for him. Hopefully, after all of this was over, they prayed that he wouldn’t lock himself in his home from embarrassment.

“Please wait a moment, Riko-san,” Kuroko managed to utter.

Coach paused and turned around to address her junior. “Hm? What is it Kuroko?”

“If we’re going to meet with that person, then I’d need to call in advance,” He explained. “That person doesn’t live in Tokyo.”

Sighing, Riko released her hold on the bluenette’s collar. “Fine. But if you try to escape again, I’ll make you eat a week’s worth of my cooking.”

“...Hai,” Kuroko reluctantly murmured before walking to his bag. Shuffling through his belongings, he pulled out a blue cellphone and began typing. Once he was done, Kuroko walked back to Riko. “It seems we’ll be able to meet up at 12pm today.”

“Where are you two going to meet up?” Kagami asked dejectedly, disappointed that he was not who Kuroko was going to confess to. _Wait… ‘dejectedly’?! I AM_ **NOT** _gay for Kuroko!_ (or so he continuously believed).

“We’re going to meet in front of his house,” The bluenette replied.

“I see,” Riko glanced at her watch before smiling innocently. “Ah, since it’s already 11:36am, then maybe we should go walk there now. Kuroko, start stripping.”

“EHH??!!” Seirin stared wide eyed at the demon in front of them.

“Riko-san,” Kuroko raised his hand questioningly. “Is it alright for me to keep my boxers on? I think it’ll be illegal for me to walk around naked.”

“WHAT??!!” Appalled gawks were turned towards Seirin’s phantom. _THAT’S THE ONLY THING YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT?!!_

“Hm… alright. We can’t have you arrested for that,” Riko reasoned, completely oblivious to the team’s reaction. “Well now that everything has been settled, let’s go~.”

Seirin was nearly shocked to death. _The coach is the devil… Kuroko are you seriously going to listen to her?!_

They turned to look at their youngest player only to be once again stunned at the most provocative display of their phantom stripping. Seriously, by the way he was slowly exposing himself, it was as if he wanted to tease their ace. It was surprising that none of them had seen Kuroko expose this much skin despite changing in the same locker room: Kuroko changed very quickly. The only time they saw so much skin was when they were training in Aida-san’s pool. By the time the bluenette had finished stripping, all he had on was his light blue underwear.

But, what caught everyone’s attention was that it wasn’t plain boxers. No, of course not, their phantom had to wear something different. In the place of normal boxers was lacy feminine underwear that had a low undercut and was held up by a bow, revealing most of the bluenette’s milky smooth ass. *****

Seirin gaped at the display while Kagami desperately tried to stop his nose from bleeding.

“WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!” The team screeched in appallment but, that didn’t seem to phase Kuroko’s blank face.

“Ah, I’m wearing this because of a bet I made with Kiseki no Sedai,” Kuroko responded.

They eyed Kuroko in slight exasperation while Riko sighed in annoyance.

“Come on, everyone,” The brunette’s voice was laced with menace. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

“Yes, coach,” Seiring replied with a gloomy atmosphere as they followed her out of the gym.

“Ah, Riko-san, there’s one more favor I wish to ask you,” The bluenette spoke, making Seirin stop in their tracks. “Everyone can come, but I would like you to be at a reasonable distance away from me. I think I’ll attract a lot of attention if we are in a group. And, I think it’s best for everyone’s safety if you weren’t so close; he might maim you.”

 _‘Maim’?!! WHAT TYPE OF PERSON ARE YOU GOING TO CONFESS TO?!!_ Seirin thought in horror.

Riko, who was becoming irritated by his requests, had started to twitch her eye in anger before acquiescing with a nod. Ignoring the exasperated looks his teammates were giving him, Kuroko proceeded to walk outside of the gym with the rest of Seirin behind him.

To say that the walk was long was an understatement, it felt like they had traveled several thousand miles, and the snow was not helping their fatigue. The only good thing, if it could be considered good, was that only they could see Kuroko, which meant they were spared the confused and disgusted glances they thought they were going to see.

The bad part about the trip was that they were questioning their sexuality the entire time. In their position, they had a full view of Kuroko’s beautifully round buttocks. The second years pitied their ace since Kagami was directly behind the bluenette, which meant that with every sudden stop, Kuroko’s ass would slightly rub against his manhood.

It was a tortuous journey, but Kuroko had finally stopped once they had neared a mansion. Turning around, he finally addressed the team, “You should stay around a 20 meter radius from the two of us. It would be bad if that person saw you all here.”

Kuroko slightly bowed in a farewell before leaving to walk towards the entrance of the mansion. Although Seirin was at a distance, they managed to see Kuroko from the hedge of a bush.

“I wonder who he’s going to confess to,” Koganei wondered out loud.

“Whoever it is, she’s got to be a daughter of a rich family,” Hyuuga stated.

“What if this “she” isn’t a “she”?” Izuki asked. A pun came into mind, “What if it’s a heshe?”

“Go die in a ditch,” Hyuuga said.

“Shhh, the gate’s opening!” Riko whispered in an almost scream like tone.

They lowered their heads even more, slightly parting the leaves in order to continue watching the bluenette and his crush. Seirin was only able to register shock once that person came into view, a person with red hair.

 _HE’S CONFESSING TO AKASHI SEIJURO?!!_ Seirin screamed mentally.

Kuroko sighed as he looked at his dying teammates; they really didn’t know the meaning of “staying hidden”. He looked back to his former captain who seemed too distracted by to even notice Seirin in the bushes.  

The redhead couldn’t believe his Tetsuya would come dressed like this, and it took so much effort not to gape at the display. Forcing himself to redirect his glance from Kuroko’s lower half, he finally at the bluenette’s face.

“Good morning, Tetsuya. What brings you here today?” His voice seemed so calm and collected unlike his thoughts which were racing with perverted fantasies.

“Good morning, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko returned, though Akashi could hear a hint of shyness and nervousness in those few words. “I just want to tell you something.”

“Is it so important that you would walk around naked in the snow?” The redhead commented before unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his physically lean and fit body. He smirked as he saw Kuroko look down, a pink blush gracing his ever pale skin.

Stepping closer to the bluenette, Akashi placed his shirt over Kuroko’s shoulders so that the phantom could run his arms through the sleeves. The shirt was slightly large on the bluenette, with the sleeves ending two to three inches over his hands and the hem of the shirt ending in his mid-thigh. Looking down, the redhead smiled in satisfaction as his dress shirt covered most of the bluenette’s skin. After all, only he is allowed to see Kuroko like this.

Surprised by the redhead’s gesture, Kuroko’s blush even more. “Thank you, Akashi-kun.”

Smirking at Kuroko’s reaction, Akashi decided to take advantage of the situation. “It seems you’re still cold. Why don’t I warm you up?”

Moments later, the bluenette was in the redhead’s arms. His blush suffered even more, glowing tomato red. “A-Akashi-kun?!”

“What’s wrong, Tetsuya?” Akashi teased before tightening his grip. “Are you still cold?”

“Akashi-kun…” The bluenette was unsure of what the redhead meant with his embrace. “I-”

“Hm?” Akashi eyed Kuroko with the corner of his eye. Caressing his cheek, his signature smirk appeared before he leaned in close into the bluenette’s face. “What were you going to say?”

If it was even possible, Kuroko’s face turned into an even darker shade of red. Burying his face within his hands, he tried to hide his ever growing blush. “Akashi-kun, you’re so embarrassing!”

“Embarrassing, Tetsuya?” He asked teasingly.

Slightly pouting, the bluenette separated his fingers in order to look at the redhead in his eyes. “It’s all Akashi-kun’s fault. Because you did such embarrassing things, I can’t tell you what I wanted to say. You’re making me very confused. My chest feels very strange right now because of you.”

“Ah, I’m sorry for that,” He chuckled before his eyes gleamed mischievously. “Then, shall we kiss and make up?”

“I love you, Tetsuya...”

Cerulean eyes widened as his lips were taken in by the redhead’s soft warm lips. The chaste kiss made him yearn Akashi’s touch even more, and when he felt something warm prod his lips, he opened them shyly.  

And, as they openly expressed their affections, they were oblivious to the dying Seirin, well mostly. Of course Akashi knew that Kuroko’s teammates were watching, after all, he was absolute wasn’t he? Not to mention that he noticed the other members of Kiseki hiding behind a light pole several meters away from his home.

Well, that didn’t matter now. In fact, he could say that it killed two birds with one stone. He had just established the fact that Kuroko was his, and his alone, and he had managed to capture the bluenette’s heart. Though, if there was one thing the emperor didn’t know was that he stole it the moment Kuroko saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is what Kuroko’s wearing: http://stat21.privet.ru/lr/0d05c08fd7c9cfadfd0af0eb5bc3ab34


End file.
